2034 North American Heatwave
Analysis The 2034 North American Heatwave was a period of time in which temperatures in North America were 10-40° above average. It occurred between July 28th-August 11th, 2034. It was caused by an extensive dome of high pressure that settled over North America. It initially was bringing record-breaking heat in North Africa, which actually made for the all-time global record high temperature, in the small town of Djanet, in Southeastern Algeria, reached 137° in the afternoon of the 17th of July. Northwesterly winds moved to dome of high pressure to the Caribbean, where it also set records. San Juan, in Puerto Rico, reached 103° on the 23rd and 24th, while Havana reached 105° on the 24th. First signs of a heatwave/dry spell was occurring in Florida on the 26th. Very minimal rainfall fell across the area, which was unusual due to such humid and rainy conditions throughout this time of year. On the afternoon of the 26th, Miami reached 99°, 1 degree away from their all-time record high temperature. Key West, which was supposed to be several degrees cooler than Miami, reached 101° on the 26th as-well. On the 27th and 28th, extreme heat went more and more into the Southeast. On the afternoon of the 27th, the hottest temperature on record in Florida history, in a small city of Bronson, southeast of Gainesville, recorded 110° by 1:37 PM. It was just one degree higher than the previous record. By the 28th, the heatwave had moved to the majority of the North American Continent. Los Angeles recorded 104°+ from the 31st to the 6th, with the highest temperature of 111° on the 3rd, 2 degrees away from the 113 degree record, from back in 2010. Seattle reached 95° for 5 consecutive days, from the 29th - 2nd. The highest temperatures were 103° in Miami, 108° in Tallahassee, 107° in Houston, 114° in Dallas, 112° in El Paso, 100° in Santa Fe, 122° in Phoenix, 132° in Death Valley (Furnace Creek), 114° in Anaheim, 117° in Riverside, 93° in Big Bear, 111° in LA, 105° in LAX, 112° in Long Beach and San Diego, 102° in San Francisco, 115° in Sacramento, 105° in Portland, 103° in Seattle, 110° in Boise, 104° in Salt Lake City and Denver, 99° in Minneapolis, 106° in Kansas City, 107° in Chicago, 111° in St. Louis, 99° in Raleigh, Cleveland, and Frankfort, 102° in DC, 102° in New York City, and 100° in Boston. In the continental US, on the afternoon of the 4th (peak of heatwave), 84% of stations in the lower 48 had highs over 90°F. Thousands of power-lines, and pipes burst due to such extreme heat. An extended period of drought plagued the United States aswell. By the end of the heatwave, 86% of the United States had drought. Nearly 100% of California, Nevada, and Arizona had the "Exceptional Drought" category. Lake Mead, in Nevada, had evaporated completely due to temperatures near 120F for an extended period of time. Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Diego, Phoenix, and Bakersfield declared a state of emergency, as over 50% of people in those areas didn't have electricity or water for days at a time. In California, 4 fires almost destroyed all wildlife in the heatwave. The Carson, Jill, Heather, and Sierra fires. They totaled a distance of 1.2 million acres. The Carson, Heather, and Sierra fires occurred in Southern California. Los Angeles, from the 3rd of August to the 17th, had atleast "Unhealthy for Sensitive Groups" air quality. The most deadly that they got was "Extremely Unhealthy", that occurred for 3 days straight. 782 people died of air quality issues on the 13th of August alone. Even Greenland, Canada, and Alaska were receiving deadly temperatures, and expansive fires. Nuuk, Greenland, reached 78° on the 6th of August. By the 7th, only 19% of the country had ice/snow cover, the lowest level on record. Alert, Canada, the very northern town of Canada, which had equaled a population of 50,000 residents, reached 82° on the 6th, and once again on the 7th. Barrow reached 87°, Fairbanks with 93°, Anchorage with 88°, Vancouver with 101°, Quebec City with 92°, and Toronto with 100°. On the 18th, it was the earliest ice-free Arctic day of the year. They usually start around Late August (ever since 2029), but 2034 is started on August 18th, around 10 days earlier than usual. A fire 2.7 million acres hit Northern Canada, expanding extremely terrible air quality from Northern Canada to the Eastern US, and even the Caribbean. By the 30th of August, many other countries affected by this heat wave, including Mexico, Canada, Greenland, and others, collaborated for a secret program to minimize effects of the heat wave, including water shortages, blackouts, wildfires, and terrible air quality. They managed to produce artificial rain, which meant cooler temperatures. By October and November, the affects were finally dying down. Even though sufficient rain fell across the Southwest in September and October, many reservoirs were still at very low levels. The States of California, Nevada, Arizona, and Utah declared states of emergencies. A mass migration occurred as as many as 40 million people were supposed to find homes in Canada and the Eastern US. In early-mid 2035, the affects finally died down. Most of the Southwest was still uninhabitable, so California's, Utah's, Arizona's, and Nevada's population fell by an average of 63%. = Category:Future disasters Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters